Harry Osborn
School Life Harry started attending Marvel in 2009, joining sector 6, and had been on the list for attendance since birth. He's not as smart as he could be, not taking school seriously or wanting to put in the effort to apply himself. His best subject is Geography, and is surprisingly cultured. Harry currently has no ambitions for what he'd like to do after school. Before Marvel, Harry attend the Midtown Primary School where he met Peter Parker. Home Life Harry is the only son of Emily and Norman Osborn. His father is founder and owner of Oscorp, and during for one year taught Year 10 Maths at Marvel whilst Harry was in that year. His mother unfortunately became ill and died shortly after giving birth to Harry. Following Emily's death, Norman buried himself in his work, and this meant he had very little time for Harry. It's well known amongst Harry's class that he and his father have a strained relationship, and on one occasion Norman forgot his name in the middle of class. Harry's convinced that Norman likes his friends more than him, Peter Parker and Eddie Brock, and especially Victor von Doom, who Norman's come to spend a lot of time with. To deal with his relationship with his father, Harry often visits the school's counsellors. He also spends a lot of time around Peter's house with his Aunt and Uncle, and has spend every Christmas there since he was nine years old. Personal Life Harry has been best friends with Peter Parker since they were six years old and met at primary school. Outside of school he was friendly with Gwen Stacy, who he'd met when her father was investigating Oscorp. When he moved up to Marvel he quickly made friends Eddie Brock, and with Peter's friend Mary Jane Watson and also Felicia Hardy, they formed the group Spider. Harry has had a few relationships in his time at Marvel. In March 2010, Year 7, he dated Mary-Jane, until they mutually broke up in January 2011, Year 8. He then begins a relationship with Liz Allan, in August 2011, Year 8. Harry was completely in love with Liz, the two of them lost their virginity to each other, and they were together for two years, their relationship ending in September 2013, Year 11. Liz was the one to break up with Harry, believing her boyfriend had feeling for his best friend. In a rebound, Harry then began seeing Lily Hollister; though it was a short lived relationship, beginning in September and ending in November 2013. The relationship quickly ended when Harry discovered she'd been sleeping with his father. Though he'd tried to bury his feeling, Liz had been correct and Harry had developed romantic feeling for Peter. He does not accept this until his break up with Lily, though at that point Peter is dating someone else. In January 2014 Peter breaks up with his girlfriend but is shortly asked out by Felicia in the middle of the school cafeteria. Harry interrupts, stating he doesn't want to see Peter with other people anymore and kisses him in front of everyone. They take a couple days to talk through their feelings, but eventually on January 18th 2014, Harry and Peter begin dating. Harry is well known in Marvel for his house parties. He regularly throws them, whether it's with just friend or the whole school. It's a result of his father constantly being absent, he likes having people there to fill the emptiness of the large house. Harry and Pete are two very different people, and it's a wonder why there's been friends for so long. While Peter is quite quiet and thoughtful, Harry is obnoxious and impulsive. Harry likes to drink and smokes, often with Eddie and Ivan Lang, while Peter has never smoked and cannot hold his liquor. Despite Harry seeming the more dominant one in their relationship, he is the bottom in their sexually life. Trivia * Wade Wilson is the one to give Harry the nickname 'Goblin Boy' though doesn't explain why. * Harry's favourite colour is green Category:11.6 Category:New York Category:LGBTQ Category:Dead Parents Category:Teachers with Students